


Sensual Bonding

by SINgekiNoHeichou (ShingekiNoHeichou)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShingekiNoHeichou/pseuds/SINgekiNoHeichou
Summary: Commander Reyes is tired of Jesse and Genji not getting along, so he forces them to bond, It involved dicks.





	Sensual Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> #sorrynotsorry

Of all the things McCree didn’t expect, he didn’t expect the newest member of Blackwatch, Genji Shimada, to be in his room. His red eyes fixated on McCree’s bedroom door. Genji’s head perked up when McCree entered the room, eyeing him like a wary animal.

“Why’re ya in my room?” McCree asked. Genji didn’t answer immediately. Only after McCree took off his armor and hat did Genji break the silence. 

“Reyes wants us to bond.” He said in a ‘matter-of-fact’ tone.

“Ok, but why are you in my room?”

“To bond.”

“Look, I’m tired as all get out. Can’t we do this ‘bonding thing’ tomorrow?” McCree asked as he ran his hand down his face. Genji got up and walked over to McCree.

“No. I want to get this over with. Fuck me.”

“Fu- what?!”

“You heard me. Fuck. Me.” McCree knew he heard him right. He just didn’t want to believe it. He stood there staring at the shorter man in disbelief.

“This is the best way I can think of for us to ‘bond’ where we both get something out of it.” He continued. “I know you are into men. I see the way you check out Reyes when he is not looking. I do not blame you. He has a rather nice ass.” McCree choked on his spit.

“So, what I am thinking is a night of pure bliss, we tell Reyes we bonded, and we never speak of this night again.” Genji radiated confidence as he spoke. As if he knew McCree would say yes, and he’d be damned if McCree wasn’t thinking about it. 

“Do ya, ya know, even have the parts?” McCree was hesitant to as because he didn’t want to offend the shorter man. But he was mighty curious that if, IF, he accepted the proposal, would they even be able to have sex? Or would it be mostly Genji servicing McCree?

“Do I still have a penis? Yes. It was one of the few things Dr. Ziegler was able to save.” Genji looked slightly offended at first but relaxed after realizing McCree was only curious and not demeaning. 

“And if I were to agree to this, who would be the, uh, female in this arrangement?” McCree swallowed hard. Sure, he was always open to trying new things. But he had always said that to girls, not a male cyborg ninja. His dignity would not allow him to be the ‘bottom’.

“I will. I have done this before, after all. So, what do you say, ‘partner’”? Genji jabbed at the man.

“All right, fine. But when this is over we are never speakin’ of this again. Got it?” McCree gave a threatening glance at Genji, but it went unnoticed. 

“Of course.” Genji slowly walked up to McCree, undoing the fastenings that held his faceplate in place. He threw the metal plating off to the side as he started to kiss up McCree’s jawline. McCree was rigid at first, but as Genji’s scarred lips moved their way down to the junction where throat met shoulder he started to relax. Genji, despite his rugged exterior, was gentle with the man, as if it were his first time. And to be frank, it was, with a man of course. Genji’s fingers made quick work of the buttons on McCree’s shirt, exposing the flesh underneath. His hands splayed across McCree’s pecks, causing the man to sigh in contentment. McCree could feel his cock starting to grow erect. 

As Genji started to work his lips back up McCree’s neck, he slid his organic hand down McCree’s toned stomach, fingers dancing around the hem of his pants. Genji’s scarred lips finally found McCree’s chapped ones. He tried to slide his tongue into McCree’s mouth but McCree was remaining stubborn. So Genji took his organic hand and started to palm McCree through his pants. McCree gasped and Genji took the opportunity to slip his tongue into McCree’s open mouth, his tongue instantly battling McCree’s for dominance. In the end, he let McCree win and McCree wasted no time in exploring Genji’s wet cavern. Genji’s erection was becoming painfully engorged, pushing against the metal plating protecting it. When McCree broke away for air, Genji released the plating, allowing his cock to spring out. He sighed in relief once his erection was free.

McCree pushed Genji back towards his bed, urging the shorter male to climb into the center. McCree stood back and looked down at the sight before him. Genji’s cheeks were flushed and his cock was fully erect, precum dribbling from its head. McCree climbed on top of him and pressed his lips to Genji’s once again, signs of primal lust within the heated kiss. Once again Genji slid his hand down to McCree’s pants. This time, however, he sunk his hand in, touching the tip of McCree’s member. McCree shuttered as he felt Genji’s hand come in contact with his leaking dick, it twitching in response. Genji wrapped his fingers delicately around McCree’s cock, pumping him a few times. McCree groaned before capturing Genji’s lips in another heated kiss. Genji’s other hand found his own neglected cock, shivering when he felt the cool metal of his hand touching his member. McCree pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting the two.

“L-let’s get this over with, yeah?”

“You really know how to turn a guy on.” Genji jabbed at the cowboy. He, however, was thinking the same thing; his lust driving him to the edge. 

“Shut up Shimada.” Genji just smirked as he removed the plating and armor covering the rest of his lower half. McCree could see where flesh met metal and felt a pang of sympathy for the cyborg. He lowered himself between Genji’s legs and started to kiss, suck, and bite the tender flesh of his thighs. He heard Genji’s breath hitch when he reached the inside of his groin. McCree may have been a virgin when it came to fucking males, but he’ been with enough women to know he must prepare his partner before inserting his cock. Even so, McCree was nervous. Genji seemed to pick up on his hesitation because he pushed McCree back before speaking.

“You do not have to do that, I can prepare myself.” Before McCree could object, Genji had stuck his fingers in his mouth, coating the digits with saliva, before teasing his hole. McCree watched as Genji inserted one of his saliva covered fingers into his hole, then another, working himself open for McCree. McCree was shocked when he felt his cock twitch in excitement. Once Genji was content with his work, he motioned McCree to move himself closer. McCree complied and knelt beside Genji. He watched as the cyborg turned his head and started to lick the tip of McCree’s member. McCree hissed at the sudden sensation, then moaned s Genji took more of him in his mouth, making sure to thoroughly coat McCree’s member. Genji finally pulled away, releasing McCree’s cock with a delicious pop. He nodded to the cowboy, letting him know he was ready. McCree crawled in between Genji’s legs, positioning the tip of his member at Genji’s awaiting hole.

“Now, yer sure ya wanna do this?” 

“Yes.” Genji sounded breathless, his mind clouded with lust. McCree wasted no time in pushing himself into Genji, the cyborgs moans urging him to fully sheath himself inside of Genji. Once he was fully seated inside the cyborg, he steadied himself giving Genji time to adjust. Genji then wiggled his hips, signaling McCree to continue. McCree pulled out just enough that only his tip remained inside the ninja before thrusting his hips into Genji’s. Genji let out a low, breathy moan as McCree moved in and out of him at a steady rhythm, each thrust stroking his prostate. 

“H-Harder McCree, I am not going to break.” Genji said. McCree picked up his pace and started to slam harder into Genji, letting out a few grunts of pleasure. He never pegged Genji to be a vocal lover, but here he was beneath him, a whimpering and moaning mess. McCree had to admit, he rather liked this side of Genji. McCree bent down to nip at Genji’s exposed neck, making the cyborg wrap his arms around the cowboy. 

“A-ah fuck, McCree, I never, ah, thought you would feel this wonderful. Per-ah-haps I should have tried bonding with you sooner.” Genji moaned as he finished his sentence. McCree groaned into Genji’s ear, causing the cyborg to tighten around McCree’s cock. Genji was getting close, McCree could feel his walls squeezing his cock.

“Ah, Gen-Genji, I don’t think I’ll be able ta last much longer.”

“Jesse, please. Cum inside me, please!” McCree had never heard Genji sound that desperate, he was ashamed that it turned him on even more. McCree reached his hand down between their sweaty bodies to grab Genji’s member. He started to pump the smaller male, hoping to bring him to release as well.

“AH! J-Jessie, I- I am going to-“ Genji spilled himself all over his and McCree’s chest. His walls squeezed around McCree’s cock, causing him to reach his peak as well.

“Genji, fuck!” McCree groaned as he came, coating Genji’s walls with his seed. Both males were breathing heavy as they came down from their highs. McCree pulled out of Genji and went into the bathroom, returning with a washcloth to help clean Genji up. Genji was spent, his cheeks dusted pin, his breathing labored. McCree threw the washcloth to the floor after cleaning up the mess, pulling the covers up over the cyborg.

“Get some rest, Genji.” McCree started to walk away, planning to sleep in the common room when he felt Genji’s hand grab his wrist.

“Stay.” Genji whispered, pulling McCree back towards the bed. McCree sighed before scooting under the covers beside the ninja, quickly succumbing to sleep. The last thing he heard was a small ‘thank you’ from the cyborg.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Titles:  
> Genji Proposes Something Jessie Can Really Get BEHIND  
> Commander Reyes' Butt Brings People Together  
> Genji Takes a Dick in the Butt for Friendship


End file.
